Dengarkan
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Jika ada suatu tempat bernama kemenangan hati, itulah di mana tempat kita bertemu, suatu hari nanti... For SasuSaku Fanday! No dialog, poetry-fic, missing-scene, modified canon. RnR people?


_Hai._

_Kau bisa dengar aku?_

_Apa kabarmu?_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Modified canon**__**. Missing-scene (?). Semi-poem fic. No dialog.**_

_**Don't like, don't read! Happy reading!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Satu hal,_

_Dengan siapa aku berbicara?_

_Bodoh, aku ditertawakan sang rumput..._

_

* * *

_

Sepasang kaki menapak pada tanah bersalju. Sol dari sepatu yang terpasang pada kaki itu membentuk bekas yang sama berkali-kali di permukaan tanah, seperti cetakan. Di bawah pohon Sakura kokoh kaki ramping itu menghentikan ayunannya. Sang pemilik kaki ramping mengambil tempat pada bangku yang tak jauh dari pohon sakura itu—merelaksasikan kakinya, menyandarkan punggungnya.

Ia menyibakkan kain pakaian yang menutupi lengannya. Kini terlihat di baliknya terdapat kulitnya yang tak nampak karena tertutup perban putih yang dililit berkali-kali. Ia meringis saat mengingat sebab torehan luka di lengan putihnya itu.

Sakura Haruno, gadis itu, menghela nafasnya hingga uap putih mengepul dari bibirnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi—misi tingkat B, seharusnya mudah saja baginya menyelesaikan misi tersebut, ia seorang _jounin _walau baru dalam hitungan hari.

* * *

_Aku merindukanmu, Orang yang Ada Di Luar Sana..._

_Apakah angin bersedia menjadi tukang pos untukku?_

_Sekedar sepatah kataku agar sampai padamu,_

_Semudah itu._

_

* * *

_

Ia memang berhasil, setidaknya ia menyelesaikannya. Sekarang ia sudah kembali ke Konoha, sudah selesai melapor pada Tsunade. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit. Ia tidak bisa berbohong pada hati kecilnya, kembali ia merindukan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda berambut pantat ayam temannya di tim 7 dulu?

* * *

_Bagaimana jika suatu hari takdir memertemukan kita kembali?_

_Apa yang akan kukatakan padamu?_

_

* * *

_

Ia ingat seseorang yang meminjamkan syal kuning padanya, pemuda itu. Ia ingat orang yang pernah menemaninya menggigil di bawah runtuhan debu-debu putih salju, pemuda itu. Ia ingat orang yang bersedia mendengar ceritanya tentang salju walau ia hanya menjawab dengan bergeming, pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, pemuda itu... Rasanya seperti bermain halusinasi.

Mengenang pemuda itu membuat Sakura bermain emosi. Di satu sisi bahagia, karena pemuda itu adalah orang yang ia sayangi, yang ia rindukan setiap waktu, setiap terputar kenangan tentang mereka. Namun di sisi lain ia bersedih, ia menangis. Rasanya makan hati, kesal, sekaligus menyedihkan—satu hal, ia adalah gadis terakhir yang pemuda itu temui sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar melarikan diri dari Konoha, dan setiap ia menyadarinya, rasa sesal semakin mendesak memenuhi hatinya.

* * *

_H__anya satu teriakan nyaring ketika pita suaraku bergetar,_

_"Jangan pergi lagi!"_

_Bergema nyaring dalam teligaku-akankah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?_

_Saat aku sadar kau tak ada di hadapanku, kembali tangisan dan rasa sesal menguasai tubuhku..._

_Hei, halusinasi macam apa yang kau gunakan?_

_

* * *

_

Seandainya ia bisa menahan pemuda itu. Seandainya ia bisa mencegahnya pergi. Seandainya ia bisa merubah pikiran pemuda itu. Seandainya ia bisa memutar langkah pemuda itu. Seandainya... Seandainya... Seandainya... Ia benci kata 'seandainya'! Karena ia merasa lelah menunggu. Ia lelah berharap. Ia lelah berandai-andai.

* * *

_Bodoh, giliran salju menertawakanku._

_Seharusnya aku malu, karena hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu..._

_Sampai pada waktunya..._

_

* * *

_

Sakura meremas ujung pakaiannya. Ia merasa dibuat bodoh perasaannya sendiri, yang menghantui perasaannya dengan kata 'bersalah' yang seolah bergema di batinnya. Oh—ia sadar, ia tidak sekuat yang ia kira. Boleh ia berpangkat _jounin_, namun bukan nol kemungkinan jiwanya sangat rentan. Boleh ia seorang ninja medis, namun jika perasaannya terluka dengan ilmu apa ia akan mengobati? Ia sadar dirinya, ia rapuh.

Ia bukan tidak bisa menangis lagi, ia menangis di dalam hati. Ia hanya membenci air mata—terlalu berantakan, terlalu cengeng. Ia membenci air mata karena ia merasa sia-sia menunjukkan rasa sedihnya—memangnya pemuda itu bisa lihat air matanya? Bahkan hingga air matanya kering terkuras habis?

* * *

_Aku dan kau beranjak dewasa..._

_Kita tumbuh di tempat yang berbeda,_

_Akankah kau masih mengingat diriku, mengingat namaku?_

_Tidak peduli seribu tangisan dan tetasan air mata,_

_Bukankah percuma jika tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan kesedihanmu?_

_Aku tidak menangis untuk kepergianmu,_

_Aku takut jika kau melupakanku, kemudian saat kita bertemu kembali kita menjadi dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal._

_Sesederhana itu._

_

* * *

_

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berlarut-larut dalam gelimang kesedihannya sendiri. Luka di lengannya sudah sembuh, semudah itu. Tidak butuh banyak _chakra _untuk membuat lukanya kering kembali, wajahnya bisa tegak sekarang.

Ia tahu ia masih kehilangan. Ia paham bagaimana rapuhnya perasaannya, maka menjadi tugasnya untuk membangun benteng pertahanan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan berlagak kuat, ia berusaha untuk kuat.

* * *

_Jika kau suatu hari bertanya,_

_Mengapa aku menyimpan harapan kosong?_

_Satu hal yang seharusnya kau sadari,_

_Harapanku bukan harapan kosong._

_Aku tahu kita akan kembali disatukan—entah kapan itu._

_Jika kau suatu hari bertanya,_

_Mengapa aku begitu naif?_

_Entahlah..._

_Sekali lagi aku dipermainkan__ perasaan yang abstrak ini..._

_

* * *

_

Selagi pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha, pergi ia tidak akan menyerah. Mengapa ia harus mengalah pada perasaannya yang belum tentu benar? Ia tahu tidak semua yang ia inginkan baik untuknya.

Tinggal lah ia sendirian di sini—bahkan Naruto sudah pergi entah kemana untuk menimba ilmu. Sakura kembali mengayunkan langkahnya menapak tanah. Suatu hari, jika mereka diijinkan bertemu kembali, ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia ingin bertambah kuat—agar ia tidak malu bertemu Sasuke, agar tidak sia-sia perjuangannya selama ini...

* * *

_Saat kita bertemu lagi,_

_Pastikan aku memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri sejajar denganmu._

_Aku memejamkan mataku—_

—_Hei, kau bisa dengar suaraku?_

_Pegang kata-kataku,_

_Kita akan bertemu kan?_

_Ya, kan?_

_Jika ada suatu tempat bernama kemenangan hati,_

_Itulah di mana tempat kita bertemu,_

_Suatu hari nanti..._

_

* * *

_

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY SEMUANYAAAAAAAH**! :DDD _Well_, bagus/tidaknya cerita ini saya tidak tahu pasti—pendek ya? Apa judulnya abal? Akh...—Ini pertama kali saya _publish _fanfiksi ber-_genre_ _poetry_—seingatku sih begitu. Ini cerita ketiga saya di FNI (kalau Anda pernah tahu Sey Bonnefoy31, yeaa, itu saya loh! :D), mohon bantuannya!

Oh iya, biarpun Sasuke nggak muncul sama sekali, tapi dia saya masukkan _main-charas _(karena kalau nggak gitu bisa aja tercampur cerita lain yang berpemeranutama Sakura dan karena pairing-nya SasuSaku). Cerita ini mengambil tema di antara 'Naruto' dan 'Naruto Shippuden' waktu Naruto pergi dari Konoha sama Jiraiya. Itu masuk _missing scene _kan? (Atau aku salah masukkin _warning_?) Terus kalau ada adegan yang tidak-muncul-di-animanga-nya-tapi-muncul-di-sini, itu berarti karangan saya (namanya juga _modified canon _#ngeles).

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya! :) Maaf kalau AN panjang buat jengah. Btw, kalau berkenan, silahkan mampir untuk isi _polling _di sudut atas profil saya—silahkan~ gratis kok! :D #promosi


End file.
